Descardion
Descardion is a member of the Sporum. He does not post much, but always manages to bring up gothic and apocalyptic themes for the sake of laughter. He is overall well-respected, but there is no denying the fact that he is quite adept in making people rage. He is best known for either his mastery of the vehicle-mech creating genre or his trolling of the Sporum. : "I WILL BAN EVERYTHING! : EVERYTHINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG!!!" ~Descardion, on what he'd do with mod powers Also, he is the MO FO'n MASTAH OF MECHS. Always will be, noobs. Permaban and return Descardion was tragically permabanned forever after he spammed, although he was supposedly hacked. Descardion, or whoever was controlling his account, trolled in order to stir up a massive amount of spam on the Sporum. He was banned by the CS Team after he posted, "TROLL HARDER FURRY FREAK TROLL HARDER". Evidently, the CS - or whoever did ''tear Descardion from the Sporum's graces - assumed that Descardion himself was behind the attack, but the grim lurker was supposedly unable to access the Internet at all that night. Word on the street has it that Descardion is '''mad.' Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned... But a woman scorned hath no fury like a falsely accused machine. Descardion's main account was never unbanned, but he returned to the Sporum months later under the new account Impious_Iron. He also seems to have returned to creating, making custom mechs for people on request. He trolls insincerely on occasion and makes no effort to hide his backing of Rptroll. About a year ago now, he disappeared for good. Yeah, I'm gone. Enjoy your corpse of a game. The Spawning and Plans of Descardion The Blackbirdean tradition has stories about angelic beings cast down from heaven by Didzo, often presenting the punishment as inflicted in particular on other beings. The brilliancy of the morning star, which eclipses all other stars, but is not seen during the night, may be what gave rise to myths such as the Readings of Minion Joe, who was led by his pride to strive for the highest seat among the star-gods on the northern mountain of the gods, but was hurled down by the supreme ruler of the Sporum. Stars were then regarded as living celestial beings. Because a fallen angel contrived "to make his throne higher than the clouds over the earth and resemble 'My power' on high", Descardion was hurled down, along with his love and compassion, and since then he has been flying in the air continually above the abyss. In the abyss, Descardion had to withstand 7 trials, also known as the "Seasons in Roleplay". He trained for 1500 years before finally building up the courage to take on the challenge. He had to endure fire, water, air, earth, darkness, light and Emoticones. He was ready. To obliterate. But what was it that he planned to obliterate? We will never know: The great Machine King was cast down from the Sporum into the fires of exile by an unknown attacker not long ago. It is believed by some, however, that Descardion has found refuge deep in the most uncharted corners of the Internet, among close friends. It can be assumed that one day, the Maestro of the Mechanical will return, a trail of blood, sweat, tears, oil, and slag in his wake. "Let thou tremble upon my knees, for thy have spoken, and will never be reciprocated. I will have my vengeance against those that hath oppressed me, and the Internet will toil and suffer beneath my yoke of iron! - Decoded "Descard" Script 16:3 None of this will ever come to fruition, because Descardion quit Spore because it's a horrible game. Category:The Book of Sporum